


The Pickle Factory

by kodak123



Category: Jack Reacher (2012), The Company (2007), The Company - Robert Littell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CIA, Gen, Original Character(s), Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodak123/pseuds/kodak123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(or <b>How Anthony J McAuliffe Got A Headache<b></b></b>)<br/>Jack Reacher is recruited by the CIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pickle Factory

The file landed on his desk with a thump and he looked up. Manny was grinning at him, showing his teeth, which was never a good sign. He sighed.

“What have you done now?” He nudged the edge of the file with his pen. Leo had given him the pen and he had kept it for ~~sentimental~~ reasons. It was a personnel file, judging by the pink tape on the edges, but he didn’t given Manny the satisfaction of picking it up.

“New guy,” Manny said. “I recruited him. But,” he shrugged, “I can’t give him a run around tour of the place because I’m shipping out.” He didn’t say where and Anthony didn’t ask.

“So who is he? What’s he doing?” Anthony still didn’t touch the file. That was as good as saying he’d do it.

“He’s...ex military.”

“Please, carry on. It isn’t like I’ve got anything _important_ to do, or anything,” Anthony fairly snapped. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Mom dying and he didn’t want to be here.

Manny’s grin had a bit of teeth in it too.”His name’s Jack-none-Reacher. Old MP; mustered out a Major. Sniper training and ability. His old CO, a General Garber, recommended him for the role. When he’s trained up – and he won’t need much training – he could be a standard hit man and threatener. He won’t have to be undercover – too big and obviously military.”

Anthony eyed the file. “What’s Pysch say?”

“The Pysch Eval so far is that he’s a standard military man. Not stupid but a bit arrogant. Expects everything to go his way. His regiment, 110th, used to work with Special Forces _et al_. He’s not an idiot.”

“Et al?”

“Covert ops, black ops, not really our area unless a Company man is involved. If I started pulling rank I could probably get some of the files of the people he investigated, but it’s not worth the bother, so far. He’s a brilliant investigator.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “Investigating the suspicious deaths of Company employees?”

Manny nodded. “That and knocking rivals off.”

“Alright,” Anthony picked up the file and waggled it at Manny. “You owe me though.”

Manny grinned at him, looking relieved already. “Thanks.”

“Just out of interest, though...” Anthony let his voice trail off.

Manny, who was already heading for the door turned around. “What?”

“How’d you recruit him? Dad said that MPs are really close knit. Don’t trust any other branch of any government service really.”

Manny grinned. “It was fun actually. I trailed him for a week. Let him think that he lost me and then turned up at the bar of the hotel where he was staying. I think I impressed him enough that he’d listen to me.”

Anthony felt his own mouth lift in a grin. “Good going.”

* * *

He went home and his son greeted him at the door.

“Daddy!”

He scooped little Leo up. “Hey buddy,” he said and proceeded on into the kitchen and was greeted by Maria in the kitchen with little Harvey in her arms.

 _People don’t know what we sacrifice to keep them safe._ He would do everything to make sure that his sons didn’t join the Company.

* * *

Jack-none-Reacher was a big guy. Logically, Anthony knew that. He had read his file. He was six feet and five inches. Anthony was slightly taller than average but this guy was about half a foot taller than him. He looked bloody dangerous too. Everything about him to Anthony screamed military. He stood in the doorway of the diner and eyed Reacher, trying to decide the best way to do this. He was cursing Manny in his head when Reacher’s head swivelled around and he looked straight at him. His eyes were very blue and very emotionless. _Bloody Manny._

* * *

“What’s your name?” Reacher asked. They were sitting in one of the small booths in the diner.

“Anthony McAuliffe.”

Jack Reacher eyed him on the other side of the table. “Son of John J McAuliffe, Deputy Director for Ops?”

“The very same,” he grinned at Reacher. “It’s the family trade, so I joined it. Just like you served your country in the military.”

“Are your kids gonna be spooks too?”

Anthony shrugged, which was an answer in itself. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a visitors pass. “Report to the main gates at ten tomorrow. Be prompt.”

Reacher got up to go and Anthony (in revenge for the comment about his kids) said; “Hey Reacher.”

The man turned.

“Wear something nice, or at least, don’t turn up looking like a hobo.” And with that, he left, trying to swallow a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> There are no other works about/for The Company fandom. Has anybody else read it/watched it? (You can watch it on YouTube for free - just type in "The Company (2007)"; be warned, it is six hours long).  
> Yes, Anthony's kids are called Leo and Harvey. Don't complain. For those that have only seen the TV series, Anthony is Jack's son in the book.  
> Yes, this many be OOC - Jack Reacher has said on multiple occasions that he does not like feds, but deal with it, please. I just wanted to write a crossover.


End file.
